


Dark Doves

by robindrake93



Category: The Bright Sessions (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, Damien Is His Own Warning, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Dubious Consent, Feedback Loop, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21527518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robindrake93/pseuds/robindrake93
Summary: Mark was just driving by when he felt Damien's want calling to him like a siren song.
Relationships: Mark Bryant/Damien
Comments: 11
Kudos: 62





	Dark Doves

**Author's Note:**

> Please pay heed to the tags and be aware of what you're getting into while reading this. 
> 
> Originally this was going to be part of a different Dark Doves fic but it ultimately did not fit the feeling I was going for with that one. What is Dark Doves, you ask? It's what I'm renaming the Mark/Damien ship. Their current ship name is _dark_ , which I probably don't have to tell you is an impossible ship name to look up content for. Considering that every aspect of this paring is a Dead Dove, I decided to rename it Dark Dove. Which is more creative and lets everyone know exactly what they're getting into.
> 
> Don't reupload/repost my fics.

Everything was going great. Rather, as great as it could be. Mark was a free man (more or less) and he was out with his girlfriend on an illicit daytime trip. Joanie was more like Damien than she realized. Mark was fucking tired of being indoors. He leaned over the console and rested his hand on Sam’s thigh. 

Sam smiled but kept her eyes firmly on the road. She still wasn’t completely comfortable driving. The light turned yellow, then red, and they stopped at the intersection. 

For a moment everything was going great. Then Mark felt the want hit him like a wave. It crashed over him, soaked him from head to toe in desire, and threatened to drag him into the ocean of madness. His hand was on the door handle before he processed what he was doing. 

“Mark! Where are you going?” Sam sounded scared. If she had a panic attack, she would time travel. Dimension hop. Whatever it was she did. She reached for him but he was already out of the car. Her fingertips barely grazed him. “The light is green! Get back in the car!” 

Mark half turned to her. In that second he did see that the light was green. Cars in the nearest lane were already honking at him to get out of the way. “Go home, Sam. Don’t worry about me.” Mark closed the door and stepped back. 

Sam sped off. She didn’t look back. He didn’t let her. 

Mark jogged to the closest sidewalk and waved to apologize to the people in their cars. He willed them to forget about him and sure enough, they moved past without incident. His mind was only half on his own safety. There was a siren’s call beckoning him and Mark was helpless to resist. Even after everything, Damien could still manipulate him. 

The apartments weren’t far away (they couldn’t be more than thirty feet away for Mark to feel Damien’s influence) and Mark already knew where Damien lived. He had a key to Damien’s apartment, mailed to him months ago. Mark was never tempted to use it before today. He jogged to the second floor apartment and didn’t hesitate to slide the key into the lock. Damien was calling for him, wanting him so badly that there wasn’t room for hesitation or resistance. And if he was being honest, Mark wanted to see Damien too. He’d been wanting it for a long time. 

All of that, however, did not prepare Mark for what he saw when he opened Damien’s front door. 

Damien, buck naked and upside down on the couch. His spread legs dangled over the back of the couch. His face was flushed; from being upside down or from arousal, Mark couldn’t tell. He held a toy in one hand, worked it in and out of his body while his other hand striped his cock. When the door opened, so did Damien’s eyes. “What the fuck are you doing here?” Damien didn’t give Mark a chance to answer. “Leave!” 

His words didn’t match what he wanted, though. Mark stepped into the apartment and closed the door. It felt like a string connected them, like thread woven between them and now it pulled at Mark to close the distance. Mark ached with the want. “I was driving by,” Mark said. He continued advancing, hands going to his belt buckle. He wanted to replace that toy with his cock. “And I felt you.”

Damien moaned. He closed his eyes. “Go away. Please leave.” His hands never stopped moving but his thighs closed. He didn’t want to be looked at. 

Mark wanted to look. He wanted to pry Damien’s legs apart. He wanted to suck Damien’s cock. His jeans came off somewhere between the front door and the couch. 

Damien’s legs opened again. His face was incredibly red; it spread across his chest too. His eyes were almost all black, irises just thin silver rings. “Mark,” he breathed. It sounded like a warning. 

Mark put one knee on the couch for support. He batted Damien’s hands away. He didn’t want the distraction. He wanted Damien to last. “Why am I here?” Mark nosed along Damien’s cock.

“Feedback loop?” Damien framed it like a question. He squeezed his eyes shut. 

Mark’s mouth watered. He pooled the saliva on his tongue then licked the length of Damien’s cock. His skin tasted like cheap soap. At least he fucking showered. 

Damien’s eyes shot open. “Don’t touch me.” Damien’s hips moved to follow Mark’s mouth. “I don’t want you here.”

“Then why am I here?” Mark asked, annoyed. He sucked the head of Damien’s cock into his mouth. The tip was so smooth against the roof of his mouth. Mark hollowed his cheeks. 

Damien gave a pretty moan. His cock twitched in Mark’s mouth. It drooled precum onto Mark’s tongue. Damien’s voice was watery when he answered, “I just wanted to get off. I didn’t know you’d be nearby.” His breaths wavered. 

Mark loved the bursts of saltiness on his tongue. He couldn’t tell which of them wanted him to like it. He pulled off and accused, “You wanted me to fuck you.” 

Damien’s eyes were closed again. His hands fisted in Mark’s shirt. His face was even redder. “You wanted me to let you fuck me,” Damien shot back. He moaned, “Why were you so close?” 

Mark felt Damien pry him for the truth. He could resist but why bother? “I was with Sam.” Mark shouldn’t think of her while he was swallowing down another man’s cock but. Well. That’s what he did. He didn’t stop until the head Damien’s cock was in his throat. Mark bobbed his head. It was fast and sloppy, not like his usual methods. He didn’t understand the sudden desire to rush this. It was hard to track who it came from but he thought it was Damien. Well, Damien wasn’t the only one who wanted to get off. He pushed his want along their link and into Damien. 

Damien turned his face to Mark’s cock and gave it a kittenish lick before taking it in his mouth. He gagged almost immediately but didn’t try to pull off. The breaths through his nose were harsh. He whined, low in his throat.

The vibrations from Damien’s whine were heaven. Mark used one hand for support on the couch and the other he ran along Damien’s flank. 

Damien’s sides quivered under his touch. He whined again. He said something that sounded like it was meant to be Mark’s name. 

The want crashed over Mark suddenly. Damien was empty and he wanted to be full more than he wanted to get off in Mark’s mouth. Mark pulled off Damien with an obscene pop. He eased his cock out of Damien’s mouth but not gently enough to avoid his teeth scraping. “Where’s the lube?”

Damien twisted around so that he was right side up. He knelt on the couch and looked around. He looked confused as he scanned the area with his eyes. He found the lube on the floor and picked it up, offered it to Mark. 

Mark took it. He pulled his shirt over his head. 

Damien frowned. His eyes roamed hungrily over Mark’s body. He crawled up and onto Mark’s lap, straddling him. His mouth went straight for Mark’s neck, latching on and sucking a dark bruise into his skin. 

Mark worked around Damien to lube up his cock. The lube was cold but they would warm it up soon. It was hard to focus with Damien’s mouth on him but… “Hey, you ready?”

Damien moaned in response. He rubbed himself against Mark’s cock, a tease. “You’re bigger than my toy.” He sounded unsure. 

Mark glanced at the toy. Yes, he was bigger than the toy. Something about that bothered him but he couldn’t think about it now. “You’ll be okay. You can set the pace.” Mark gripped his cock, lined it up with Damien’s hole. He was already wet from playing with his toy before Mark got there. 

Damien bit his lip hard enough that he drew blood. He sank down onto Mark’s cock and growled low in his throat. 

Mark wanted Damien to feel good. He poured more lube onto his fingers and rubbed it against Damien’s hole. Damien was so fucking tight. “Just relax, Damien. You’ve got this.”

And because Mark wanted it, Damien relaxed. His shoulders dropped and he exhaled sweetly against Mark’s cheek. He relaxed enough that Mark was able to push deeper inside of him, until Mark was fully sheathed. Damien shook but he didn’t tense up, didn’t protest. 

Mark kissed him, a quick peck on the lips. “Are you okay?” He searched Damien’s eyes and saw the same torn, raw look that was always there when he looked at Mark. 

Damien bobbed his head slowly. He lowered his face to Mark’s and kissed him. “Are you going to fuck me or not?” The rawness in his eyes glittered with a challenge. His wants were thorny vines twisted around Mark. 

Mark urged Damien to lift up and slide back down. He wanted it to be good for both of them, wanted them both to want it. Because who knew when this would happen again. 

Damien took his cues from Mark. He rose up and down, bounced on Mark’s cock. He tossed his head back and moaned, eyes closed and mouth open.

Mark thrust up on every downward movement. He wrapped his arms around Damien and pressed his lips to the exposed column of Damien’s throat. Damien felt hot and tight around him. His body was so, so good. 

They moved in sync, everything perfect because Damien’s power wouldn’t allow for anything less. It was easily the best sex that Mark had ever had and with the feedback loop intensifying every feeling, they weren’t going to last long at all. 

Damien came first. He let out a high pitched moan and shuddered against Mark. His cum splashed onto their stomachs. His nails dug into Mark’s skin. Even after he came, Damien kept rocking his hips. Damien’s entire body trembled. 

Mark was almost there, was so close. He buried his face against Damien’s neck and threaded his hands through Damien’s hair. When he came, he gave a muffled moan. He thought that he might be shaking too. His entire body felt boneless like jello. 

Damien pressed their bodies together and buried his face in the back of the couch. He shook from his head to his toes. It seemed to be getting more intense.

Mark pulled out with a hiss. That was so good but he felt...dirty. In a bad way. He tipped his head against the back of the couch and closed his eyes. Just a minute to catch his breath and he’d be gone. It took Mark a long time to realize that Damien was sobbing. He ran his hands along Damien’s back and swore he could feel every rib, every bone protruding through his skin. “What’s wrong?”

“I-I spent three months.” Damien tried to fight him. He clenched his jaw shut. His nails dug into Mark’s shoulders. “T-three months making sure I-I didn’t...hurt you. A-and you fuck me up in a single afternoon.” 

Mark nearly rolled his eyes but he’d never seen this before. Damien was crying and Mark didn’t get why. They clearly both wanted this. “Elaborate, Damien.”

“I like you. I’m attracted to you. But I didn’t want to make you...have sex with me.” Damien’s hand moved from Mark’s shoulder to clutch at his own chest. He left crescent moons in his skin. “I’m not a rapist.” 

Mark felt a swooping sensation as though he’d just fallen from a great height. He gripped Damien hard, focused on the feeling of Damien’s bones shifting beneath his palms to ground himself. “Have you ever had sex?” 

“Once,” Damien spat. He wanted Mark to shut up, to stop asking about this. But Damien was wrung out. His wants were soft as summer rain to Mark’s conscious. 

Mark overpowered them easily. It was hard to believe that Damien had lured him so easily. Then again. Mark was attracted to Damien; Sam or no Sam. They’d just never acted on it. Damien never wanted to before today. “Tell me about that.” 

Damien wouldn’t look at Mark. “I was fifteen. There was a girl. I didn’t know that subconscious wants were projected too. We were making out and it got...heated. She took it too far.”

Mark raised an eyebrow. “ _She_ took it to far?”

Damien glared at him. “Yes. _She_ took it too far. She got caught up in what my body wanted and at the time, it was stronger than what my mind wanted. So we had sex. And later she accused me of drugging her because she wouldn’t ever hook up with me willingly.” The shame on his face was so naked that it hurt to look at. He looked open and raw, pulled apart so that Mark could see what was inside. Damien turned on his heel and walked into the bedroom. 

Mark watched him go. He noticed a slight limp and wondered if he’d hurt Damien. Damien didn’t say anything. But would he? They were too caught up in each other. Mark followed Damien into the bedroom. He wanted to make things right. He didn’t want to leave like this. 

Mark’s presence was noted immediately. Damien threw out his arms. “What do you want from me, Mark? You took my powers, you took my life, you took my body. You took my therapist. I’ve got nothing, man. Fucking nothing.” 

Mark opened and closed his mouth. There was so much he wanted, not just from Damien but from life. Right now he desperately wanted a reset button. He wanted to reset the past hour, the past year, the past four years. And why stop there? Mark would go all the way back to childhood if he could. Go back and find Damien before he became like this and give him the love that his family neglected. Maybe if Mark did that then they wouldn’t be where they are right now. Instead of saying it, though, Mark gestured to the bathroom. “You’ve got a shower.”

If looks could kill, Mark would be dead. “By all means. Go ahead. Use up the rest of my shampoo.” Damien turned towards the bed and only got a step before he paused. He faced Mark again. His words were growled, “You _cannot_ be serious.” 

Mark shuffled. He didn’t meet Damien’s furious gaze. “I want it to be your choice.” 

Damien barked out a laugh. “Obviously you don’t because my choice is to lay in bed and cry myself to sleep.” He scrunched up his nose in that way he did when he was annoyed. “Stop making me tell the truth!” 

“Im sorry,” Mark said quietly. He meant for more than just this instant. He was sorry for almost everything that came before. “Why don’t you make me leave? You have your powers back, don’t you?”

They stared at each other. 

Tears streamed down Damien’s cheeks. “Fuck!” He buried his face in his hands. “Fuck,” he said again, voice muffled. 

Mark felt the compulsion to comfort Damien. He crossed the distance between them, wrapped his arms around Damien. “You don’t want me to leave you.” 

“I hate you,” Damien said as he pressed his eyes against Mark’s shoulders. He brought both arms around Mark and sunk his nails into the thin skin over his ribs as though he could cling to Mark forever. 

Damien’s tears ran down Mark’s chest. Mark held Damien because Damien wanted to be held. He felt like shit. How did this day go so fucking wrong? Why did everything go wrong when he was with Damien? Why, despite all of the negative, did Mark want to stay with Damien? Even when they were apart, Mark felt Damien’s absence like the loss of a limb. “Let’s compromise, okay? We’ll take a quick shower to get cleaned up and then we’ll go to bed.” He must have lost his goddamn mind. 

Damien nodded. They stayed like that for a few moments until Damien groaned and said, “god, your cum is leaking out of me.” He pulled away and went into the bathroom. 

Mark was close on his heels. He tried to hide his smile, knew he shouldn’t smile about Damien being uncomfortable, about his cum dripping down Damien’s thighs, but. Well. Mark wasn’t a saint. Once they were in the shower under the hot spray, Mark couldn’t help but wrap his arms around Damien. He crowded Damien against the wall. 

They kissed open-mouthed, tongues gliding and breaths hot. It was hard to tell who wanted it and Mark was content to chalk it up to the feedback loop again. Damien was putty in his hands, all boneless and pliable. His wants were no longer a wave that drowned but a gentle prodding, a sweet urging. 

After their shower, they toweled off and fell into bed together. This at least was familiar, although they’d never slept together naked before. Damien always made sure that they were both wearing clothes. Now Mark knew why. 

Mark curled up against Damien’s back. “Are you okay?”

“Not really,” Damien said truthfully. He sounded exhausted. “You popped my cherry.”

Mark felt a twist in his gut. He thought about the toy Damien had been using when Mark walked in and how small it had been. He’d known there was something about it. Regardless of Mark’s inner crisis, Damien’s wants didn’t slow down. Mark found himself petting Damien’s curly, shower damp hair. Mark would have to leave sometime but that sometime didn’t have to be right now. Because once they broke the feedback loop of _wanttostaywithyou_ \- probably once Damien fell asleep and his will wasn’t so strong - Mark was going to fly to the hills and never, _never_ come back.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please consider commenting. I really like it when you comment. 
> 
> And yes, the text color is black for this ship. I couldn't think of a better color tbh.


End file.
